The son of Evil
by Sugar-high Strawberry
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Kuja ever had a child? A story about Kuja's child and the young heirs to the Alexandrian throne, Amathyst and Alexander.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Meet the gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 9 (quite obviously, if I did, than I wouldn't have a disclaimer here) But I do own the characters that I made up.

TwilightAmathyst - This takes place 14 years after the events in the game. Zidane and Garnet get married, and have twin children, Alexander and Amathyst. Same goes for Beatrix and Steiner (minus the kids). Freya and Fratley are officially an item. Vivi lives in the Black Mage village with his 7 kids. Amarant gets married and has a child (whose name is Red) while Quina goes back to Qu marsh. Eiko returns to Madain Sarai and stays there with all her moogles. There's also a mystery character at the end of this chapter.

Kuja - I know who it is! Their name is...

TwilightAmathyst - Shhhh. you'll spoil the surprise

_**In Alexandria Castle**_

"Amathyst, where are you?" Queen Garnet burst into the main hall. Zidane and Amarant were leaning against the wall in there, talking. "Zidane, dear. Have you seen Amathyst?" She asked.

"Yeah, she came by here about an hour ago with Red and Alexander. Said that they were going to the Chocobo Forest."

"What!!! How many times have I told that girl not to go outside the city?" Garnet moaned. "I must go tell Steiner and Beatrix. They can initiate a search." Garnet rushed off in search of Steiner and Beatrix. Zidane and Amarant watched her go.

"Should I have told her that they are on their honeymoon Amarant?"

"Nah"

**Near the chocobo forest**

"Hey Amathyst, you do realise that we're gonna be in huge trouble when we get back." Alexander asked, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. Amathyst shrugged. "So what? I'm always in trouble. Don't see how this will be any different." She said, in a nonchalant tone. "At least we weren't attacked by any monsters. Just think of the state mum would be in if we came back all beaten up!" The two twins laughed. Alex was the smart one, and took after his mum. He devoted nearly all of his time to practising white magic and summoning with his mother, or researching more spells that he could use. He never does any close combat, preferring to use his summons. Amathyst took after her dad, a blonde charmer. She knew nearly every thief technique in the book (if ever such a book was written). Against her mother's wishes, she practised them with her dad, along with handy dagger tricks. She could use white magic and summon, but she doesn't like them very much. Both twins sported long, golden tails and silver horns, and were wearing yellow shirts with long bell sleeves and, for Alex, a pair of dark purple breeches, for Amathyst, a long amethyst skirt that reached to her ankles.

"Hey, guys. The Chocobo Forest is up ahead!!" Red called out from ahead. He was dressed casually in a dark shirt and blue overalls. Amathyst broke into a run. "Hey, Alex. Bet you can't beat me to the chocobo forest!" She taunted. Alex started running as well.

"Oh yes I can, but you'd want to run a lot faster if you wanna get there before Red." he retorted. Amathyst merely laughed, her long, golden hair streaming after her.

When the twins reached the forest, Red was no where to be seen. "Maybe we beat him here?" Amathyst suggested hopefully. All the same, she pulled out her double-edged dagger, the Angel Heart. Alexander pulled out his Moon Sceptre. "When have we ever beaten him in a race?" Alex asked.

"Good point, Alex." Amathyst replied thoughtfully. They moved so they were standing back to back. "D'you think something's happened to him?"

"I don't think, Amathyst. I know. Haven't you noticed the clearly suspicious lack of monsters here? I think whatever got them, has got Red!" Alexander gulped. A shadowy figure came out of the Chocobo Forest.

"WAAAAAAH!" The twins yelled in unison, clutching each other and staring wide-eyed at the figure.

"Hey, chill guys. It's only me." Red said. The twins sighed in relief. Amathyst was the first to recover.

"How dare you scare us like that. We thought something had happened to you." She yelled, as she jumped at him. They tussled for a bit, then collapsed, laughing. Alex leaned down to Red. "So, Red. Who's your friend? Would you be so kind as to introduce us?" He asked.

"Hmm," Red twisted around to see whom Alex was talking about. A boy wearing long black breeches and a flowing white shirt with bell sleeves and shoulder length silver hair and a tail of similar colour, was standing in the entrance to Chocobo Forest, slightly hidden behind a tree. "Oh, him. I don't his name. I don't think he knows how to talk."

"Kupo! Master Silver knows how to talk, he's just shy. " A mog flew from behind the boy. Silver nodded. Amathyst looked closely at him. "I feel as if I know you, or have heard of you." She said, bemused. Silver shrugged, and walked into the forest. Amathyst ran after him. "Wait! We haven't been properly introduced!" Alex and Red grinned as they followed her in. The mog flew after them. "Oh, do come in, kupo! We've never had visitors, except a young man, name of Zidane. But that was, gosh, nearly 15 years ago, kupo!" The mog gaily chattered to the pair. "You've met our father before?" Alex asked.

"I thought that the girl looked familiar, kupo! She looks much like her father." The mog said excitedly.

"We're twins, but as you can see, my hair is black, while Amathyst's hair is blonde." Alex quipped. "So, what's the deal with that boy, Silver?" At this, the mog's expression grew sad.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. I'll bet you've never been in a mog's house before, kupo!" The mog led them to a clearing in the forest. Amathyst was already there, stroking the head of a golden chocobo. Silver was sitting on the roof of the little cottage that was hewn out of a hill. "Come inside," The mog said to them all.

TwilightAmathyst - Sorry for the short chapter. That's all I could think of. Writers block should be outlawed, or banned.

Kuja - No. You're just too lazy. And you said I was gonna be in there.

TwilightAmathyst - (Hits Kuja over the head with inflatable hammer) I didn't say the first chapter. I just said you would be in the story, I didn't specify a chapter.

Kuja - Owww! (rubs head) Ah well. I'd better be in there soon. (To the readers) R&R peoples.


	2. Silver's Past

TwilightAmathyst – YAY, I got reviews! Thanks CicadaQueen and Prexistence!

Kuja – You won't believe how annoying she was when she got those reviews. She comes in and yells "I GOT REVIEWS!" and was dancing around. She made me spill my drink all over my book that I was reading. (holds up ruined book with a mournfull expression) But it's nice to know I have fans out there! (waves to readers and fans)

TwilightAmathyst – Well then, here's the next chapter. We get to find out about Silver's past.

Kuja – I already know it, (is threatened with the inflatable hammer) but I'd better not tell.

TwilightAmathyst – (puts away hammer) That's right. Onto the next chapter. OH, before I forget. If anyone knows the name of that mog in the Chocobo Forest, can you please tell me so I can put it's name in here. And I might, just might, put some piccies of the characters I thought up for this story on my website. As soon as I can figure put how to work the scanner. (kicks scanner, which was already broken)

=====================================================================================

**_In Alexandria Castle_**

"Waaaahaaaaa." Garnet cried in her room. "My poor twins aren't back yet. Boooo hoooo hoooo." Zidane rubbed her on the back as she cried. "I'm sure that they'll be back soon. If they aren't back in five minutes, I'll go to the Chocobo Forest to see if they made it there alright." He said reassuringly.

"Oooooooh. My poor children. They've probably been attacked by monsters and are lying fatally injured somewhere." Garnet sobbed. Zidane squeezed her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go now." Zidane walked to the door, and turned around. "They're probably either still in the Forest, or are on their way back. They've never seen a gold chocobo before, so they're most likely still playing with it at the forest."

"Oh please hurry, they might be hurt!" Queen Garnet cried. Zidane nodded, and jogged off.

**_In the Chocobo Forest_**

The mog opened the door."Come in everyone, kupo!" Everyone followed him in, except for Silver, who was lying sprawled out on the roof, his hands underneath his head. "Silver, kupo! Aren't you coming?" The mog asked. "No, mog. I'll stay out here. Maybe I'll come in later." Silver called down.

"Okay, kupo!" The mog said as he closed the door.

They found themselves in the hallway, with pictures of a boy and a gold chocobo. Two closed doors were at the end of the hallway. To the left, there was a room with squashy armchairs and sofa situated around a coffee table decorated with chocobo's. To the right, there was a small kitchen, with a small table and two chairs. The mog led them to the lounge. "Kupo! Please sit down, and I'll tell you about Silver." As soon as Alex, Amathyst and Red had found chairs, the mog sighed.

"Choco and I found Silver outside this forest on this day, 15 years ago. He would have been only a year old. He was lying in the arms of a young woman, who was dead. My guess is that she was travelling with him, and was attacked by monsters." Mog paused.

"What did the lady look like?" Red asked.

"Her hair was a rich chocolate brown, and she was wearing a long silver dress. Silver was garbed in one of those baby blue jumpsuits, kupo!"Mog laughed, "I still have that jumpsuit."

"What did you do with the her?" Amathyst asked.

"Choco made a nice little grave for her. It's near the waterfall, surrounded by flowers, kupo. Silver goes there everyday. If you can't find him, that's where he'll normally be. Poor boy, kupo."

"Poor Silver," Alex agreed in a sad tone. "I wonder why they were traveling, though."

"Well then, that's how I met Silver, and all I know about him. And half a year later, I met your father, Zidane. It's thanks to him that Choco is now a Gold chocobo, kupo!"

The door opened and Silver came in, accompanied by Zidane. Alex and Amathyst jumped up and hugged him

"Hi dad! We didn't know you helped raise a gold chocobo! The mog was just telling us!" They cried in unison. Zidane grinned and ruffled Alex's hair. "Your mother is worried sick about you two. She wants you to come home." The twins groaned.

"Awwwww, dad." Alexander pleaded. Zidane grinned as he shook his head.

"I think that you three should come home." He said sternly.

"Hey, Silver. Have you ever been to Alexandria before? You should see it, it's the best!" Amathyst asked Silver. Silver shook his head.

"I'd like to see it. That is, if mog will let me." He looked at mog pleadingly.

"Yes, you may go. Would you mind if Silver came along with you to Alexandria, Zidane?" The mog asked. Zidane grinned.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" He quipped cheerfully. Silver smiled.

"Well then, I'll just say goodbye to Choco, then can we go?"

Zidane nodded."Let's all see Choco." He said. Everyone filed outside to see the gold chocobo. Silver hugged Choco.

"Seeya Choco. You be good while I'm away." He told the chocobo. Amathyst grabbed Silver's hand.

"Let's go." She said cheerfully. Silver's cheeks went faintly pink. Alex and Red noticed this and gave each other significant looks. Amathyst was a charmer, and was well known for breaking hearts. As they exited the Forest, Silver turned around and waved to the mog and Choco. "Bye, seeya when I get back!"

===================================================================================

TwilightAmathyst - Another chapter in the bag. I'll bet that when the group get back to the castle, the twins (mainly Amathyst) will be in trouble! I'll try and get the third chapter written soon.

Kuja - When am I gonna be in there?

Twilight Amathyst - In either the third or fourth chapter. We'll see.

Kuja - Yay! (to the readers) Read and review peoples!


	3. A mysterious visitor

Disclaimer – I don't own FF9. Yada yada yada..... you know the rest.  
  
TwilightAmathyst – Thanks to everyone who rated. Your reviews were much appreciated.

Kuja - Yeah. Everytime she gets another review, she jumps around yelling "I GOT REVIEWS". More often than not, I'm either eating or drinking and she comes up behind me and yells it in my ear so I spill it all over myself. (talks to self) If that happens one more time, i'm leaving.

TwilightAmathyst - (brings out the INFLATABLE HAMMER OF DOOM) Well, if you leave, you can't come back. Vincent's house got wreaked by Weapon, and he needs a place to stay.

Kuja - (runs and hides behind sofa) I'm not complaining. (talks to self) Vincent's not getting my room.

TwilightAmathyst - (puts hammer away) Good. Now, ONWARD TO CHAPTER 3 MY FAITHFULL STEED. (if only I had one).

====================================================================================

**_In Alexandria_**

"Woah!" Silver exclaimed, looking all around him. After 2 hours long walking, they finally were back in Alexandria. Amathyst and Alex grinned at each other. "If you think this place is big, you should see Lindblum! It's soooo much bigger." Amathyst told an excited Silver.

"Come on, childs. We have to go and see your mother to tell her that you're all right." Zidane placed a hand on Amathyst and Alex's shoulders. "You pair are in big trouble."

"I'll show Silver around." Red offered with a grin. "I know these streets better than anyone. Except you, Zidane!"

"Thank you, Red. I'll just tell your dad what you're doing." Zidane replied. "Come on then you two." He led the pair to the castle. Both Alex and Amathyst wore an expression that suggested that they were going to the gallows. Red waved goodbye to them. "Well then, Silver. I guess it's just us two." Silver nodded in affirmation. "Why don't we go see Ruby? She owns a theatre in the alley. I can get us in for free." Red said.

"M'kay," Silver replied. "I don't really mind where we go."

"Well then, Ruby's place it is! Let's go, just follow me." Red grinned.

**_In the castle_**

"OH MY BABIES! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Garnet came dashing down the stairs towards her children and caught them in a ribcracking hug.

"Mum....can't........breath." Alex choked out. Garnet let them go.

"You two are in a lot of trouble." She began scolding them. "You know that you're not allowed outside the city without guards. You know you're not allowed outside AT ALL."

"Mum, we had Red with us. You know he's stronger that the both of us put together and times three!" Amathyst countered.

"You pair had me worried sick."Garnet continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter. "Someone could've kidnapped you and hurt you."

"Mum, we're nearly 15. We can take care of ourselves. We aren't little kids anymore." Alex quipped.

"You are grounded for a month. Now go to your rooms."Garnet said, and pointed to the stairs. Amathyst and Alex looked at each other, then walked up the stairs to their rooms. "Do you think I was too hard on them, honey?"Garnet worriedly asked Zidane. He walked to her and hugged her.

"No. Amathyst needs to learn to accept authority. Alex...well.....Alex isn't too bad. Amathyst is too much like me, I guess. When I was her age, I was always in trouble with Baku."

"I guess you're right. Oh, and before I forget. One of the Pluto soldiers told me that someone is going to come here to see you."

"Oh really. I wonder who?"

**_In Alex's room_**

_taptaptap._ Alex looked up from his book. "What was that?" He wondered.

"Pssst, Alex. Open the window would ya!" A soft voice came from outside the window. Recognizing the voice, Alex ran to the window and opened it. Amathyst leapt in throught the window. "So bro. What do you think of our 'sentence'?" She asked.

"Meh. I thought that we would be in more trouble." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, me too." Amathyst said. "Ah well, I'm off!"

"B..but mum said we're grounded, Ama!"

"Ah come on. Didn't you hear a little bit of commotion before?"

"Erm.....no. I didn't. Why? What happened."

"Someone turned up and wanted to see dad. They wouldn't let him, but he kicked up a fuss, so they let him in."

"Oh...really. Have Silver and Red got back yet, do you know?"

"I dunno. Probably not. I'm gonna go see who this person is."

**_In Ruby's theatre_**

"Didn't I tell you this is a really great place, Silver." Red grinned. They were sitting in the middle row of Ruby's theatre watching Tantalus practice. Ruby was continually correcting them.

"No no no Marcus. You gotta put more expression into ya voice. Say it like ya really mean it." Ruby scolded Marcus. Red grinned. "I love watching their practices. It's so funny. Ruby always corrects them, but when they actually do the play, it's flawless."

"Yeah. Don't you think we should get back to Amathyst and Alex?" Silver asked quietly

"Oh yeah. I just remembered! Back in the forest, when Ama grabbed your hand, your face went red. HA HA HA. The look on your face was priceless." Red grinned."I'll bet that she likes you." Silver's face went slightly red.

"Yeah, maybe." Red stood up.

"Let's get to the castle. I'll bet they're wondering where we are."

=====================================================================================

TwilightAmathyst - Oooooh. I wonder who this mystery person is. btw, Amathyst's nickname is Ama. Just to clear up any confusion. I'll update as soon as I can. CYA!

Kuja - (to readers) R&R peoples. Bye for now.


	4. He's still alive

TwilightAmathyst – Thanx for the reviews everyone. btw, Amathyst's name isn't a misspelling. Her name was supposed to have an 'a' instead of the 'e', it's a variation of the gem amethyst. Just so you know.

Kuja - She didn't act as hypo this time. Thank Gaia for that.

TwilightAmathyst - Yeah. We get to find out who the mystery person is in this chappie.

Kuja - Yeah, it is (hit with the inflatable hammer) OWWIEE'S

TwilightAmathyst - Will you never learn? (puts hammer away) If you have an idea on how I can make this story better, please E-mail me about it. My E-mail address is on my author profile thingie.

=================================================================

**_In the tower of Alexandria Castle_**

"Mikoto!" Zidane yelled as he rushed fowards to the cloaked figure.

"How did you know?" Mikoto laughed as she pulled back the hood. Zidane caught her up in a tight hug."I'm your brother, so I should know!" He laughed along with her. "Come in, you have to tell us how all the Genomes and Black Mages are!" Garnet walked over to Mikoto.

"How are you, Mikoto?" She asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Where are the twins?" Mikoto asked. "Normally, when I get here they're over me like bees."

"They're in trouble right now." Garnet told her.

"Whoo boy. What did Amathyst do this time?" Mikoto grinned

"Ama, Alex and Red went to the Chocobo forest without telling anyone."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Mikoto clucked sympathetically. "They really are a handful now, aren't they."

"AUNTIE MIKOTO!" A voice shrieked. Amathyst vaulted over the railing of the tower and ran to hug Mikoto. "I didn't know that you were here. I'll go tell Alex!"

"Wait a minute there little missie. Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Zidane asked sternly as he grabbed Amathyst before she went back over the railing.

"Awwwww dad. I just wanted to see Auntie Mikoto and her puppy, Glenn."

"Ha ha ha. Glenn is still in the airship. Can you go and get him for me please Amathyst?" Mikoto asked with a grin. Amathyst let out a whoop and ran to the airship. Alex came throught the tower door shortly after she went. "Aunt Mikoto!" He yelled as he dashed over to her to give her a hug. "I told you they would know I was here." She grinned at Zidane.

"Why did you come without warning? You normally send word about a week before you come." Alex asked.

"Well, I came here to talk to my brother. If you please, could I just pull him away to talk about some....familly matters." Mikoto said while pulling on Zidane's arm. Zidane shrugged at Alexander and Garnet as he followed his sister. Mikoto pulled him along until they found an empty room. Theyy went in and Mikoto shut the door. "He's back." She said simply.

"WHAT?!" Zidane yelped. Mikoto covered his mouth.

"Sssshhh." She shushed him.

"Sorry. What do you mean he's back. I thought he died at the Lifa tree."

"So did I, but a couple of days ago, I sensed not only his presence on this planet, but another almost exactly like his." Mikoto explained. "And on my way here, I sensed that the second presence was with you."

"Hmmmmmm."Zidane said, lost in thought at this new information. "It's Silver. I thought he lokked a little bit familiar."

"Silver?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, this young boy that the twins and Red met today. He lives in the Chocobo Forest. He's the only on I can think of right now."

"Well then, I fell his presence coming to the castle right now. Let's go and meet him."

"And what about the fact Kuja is still alive, shouldn't we try and find him?"

"Yes, we will find him once I have looked at this boy."

===================================================================================

Kuja - It's about time you put me in there.

TwilightAmathyst - Sorry 'bout the short chappie. I can't write long ones.

Kuja - (to the readers) Read and Review peoples.


	5. Author's Note

A friend of mine submitted a couple of reviews for this story about a week ago. They didn't come in, so if u submitted a review, it probably didn't get through either. Sorry 'bout that. Next chappie coming soon, m'kay!


	6. He might be a threat

Disclaimer – If I owned FFIX, THEN WHY IS THERE A DISCLAIMER HERE?!

TwilightAmathyst – I haven't updated in ages. Sorry 'bout that. Here's the next chapter.

Kuja – (grinning evilly and muttering to self)

Vincent – KUJA!!!! WTF DID YOU DO TO MY DEATH PENALTY.

Kuja – (tries to look innocent) What's the matter.

Vincent - TWILIGHT! KUJA WREAKED MY GUN.

TA – I'd better go break that up before they destroy the house again.

* * *

**_In Alexandria Castle_**

Amathyst skipped down the hallway humming to herself when she heard voices from a closed door

"- might be just like his father. Kuja was very.....well......dangerous. This Silver could turn on an innocent and kill them." Amathyst frowned and leaned in closer to the door.

"The twins can sense if someone wishes them harm. Alex would know if he was hostile. Besides, Silver seems like such a nice boy. I just can't see him hurting anyone." Amathyst suppressed a gasp. If she wasn't mistaken, that was her dad and Mikoto talking. Intrigued, she stayed where she was as to hear more of this conversation.

"You should be careful. Kuja could trick people into thinking that he was harmless. He was mentally unstable-"

"How could you talk about our brother like that Mikoto! If it's anyones fault, it's Garlands, not Kuja!"

"Look Zidane, all I'm saying is that you should be wary of Silver. He probably doesn't know who his parents are, if he were to find out. Well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. I wouldn't tell your wife though. She'd probably freak and try and kill Silver, since he's Kuja's son." Amathyst's plan came together in a second. She'd get Silver out of Alexandria and they'd hide somewhere safe. She made a mental not to get Red and Alex to come along as well.

**_Alexandria - near the castle_**

Silver and Red walked along. "Amathyst's okay, as far as girls go. Unlike most girls, she doesn't really care about clothes or makeup or other girly things like that." Red told Silver. "She's more likely to go into a weapon's store to see what new stock they have than go into, like, a jewelery store." Silver nodded, lost in thought. Red looked around, and elbowed Silver in the stomach. "Amathyst has another crazy scheme, let's go see what it is."

"How do you know that?" Silver asked. Red pointed to a pair of cloaked figures in an alleyway.

"That's Alex and Ama. Let's go see what this crazy scheme is." Red replied as he pulled Silver over to the alleyway.

_Silver's POV_

I didn't know what Red was talking about. Those two people could be anyone. Besides, from what Red had told me about Amathyst, she was probably grounded. I followed him to the alleyway reluctantly. "You sure about this?" I whispered. He flashed a confident grin at me. We walked into the alleyway.

"So Ama. What's the plan?" Red asked. Red was right, it was Alex and Amathyst! "Hey, we're going back to the chocobo forest. I'll explain the rest on the way there." Amathyst told him. "Let's go quickly, before we're missed." She grabbed mine and Alex's hand and pulled us along. My face went all hot. What was this I was feeling?

**_Chocobo Forest_**

_Silver's POV_

"-And that's why we need four gold Chocobo's to get away from the castle." Amathyst finished explaining to Mog. He folded his arms across his chest and thought for a minute. "Sounds risky, but it might work. I'll just get my Gold whistle." He waddled to find the whistle.

"Hey, I just wanna go do something, okay?" I asked Amathyst. She nodded. I walked to the waterfall.

"Hey mom. I made some new friends today, we're going on an adventure." I sat down next to her grave. "Alex and Ama are a princess and prince of Alexandria. Red's really nice to me." I played with one of the roses from the rose bush." I won't be here for a ling time, so I'm gonna miss you." A tear rolled down my cheek and plopped onto the rose. I plucked the rose from the bush. "I'll take this with me to remember you, okay mum?" I stood up and brushed my pants off. I turned around and found that Amathyst had been standing behind me. My face went all hot and red again. I hate it when that happens. "You really miss her, don't you?" She asked. I nodded, another tear fell. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Let's go." She said softly as she led me away.

* * *

Kuja - Read and Review please


	7. Hi daddy!

Disclaimer – Read the first few chappies for the disclaimer.

Sugar-high Strawberry - HI PEOPLZ.

Kuja - You're cheerful today

SS- I got Yahoo messenger now! my yahoo e-mail addy is on my author profile thingie. Add me to you messenger list if u want, just say you've read my stories. :) Plus, as you can see, I changed my pen-name!

Silver - Hi! I just got made a muse (dances)

Kuja - Me and Twili.....sorry......."Sugar-high strawberry" reached an agreement over it. I'd lay off picking on Vincent if she made my son a muse. (Silver hugs his dad)

Vincent - That arrangement suits me. I don't have to fear for my gun or Materia being sabotaged anymore.

Silver - Can i start the next chapter pweeeez (puppy dog eyes)

SS - Awwww, of course (hugs Silver)

Silver - Yay-ness. Here's the next chapter !

* * *

**_Lost continent_**

They'd been flying for two hours, and the sun was setting. Red moaned as he clutched his stomach. "Are we there yet." 5 minutes into flight, they had discovered that Red got airsick.

"I see the four sand whirlpool thingies!" Alex exclaimed. "But how do we know which one is the right one?"

"Dad told us, remember? He came here and he said that the one that doesn't have shifting sand is the entrance to the Desert Palace."Amathyst replied."I'm pretty sure it's the one furthest to the north "

"Pretty sure?" Alex teased. Amathyst nodded.

"YUP! I have an impeccable sense of direction.". Alex snorted.

"What about the time we went to Daguerro?" He asked. "You said that the path to the left would take us to the top, but we ended up underneath the city."

"Well, the synthesist told me where to go. Not my fault he was wrong."

"Can we just go to one, I'm gonna be sick again." Red moaned.

"Fine, we'll go to the one to the north." Alex said.

**_Desert Palace_**

"Look at all the dust." Silver said as he wiped a finger on the banister. A thik layer of dust enveloped everything and the air smelt stale.

"Let's clean this place up then." Amathyst suggested. "Red, you sit down for a while and keep an eye on the Chocobo's, Silver, you open all the windows in site, me and Alex will get rid of this dust with our magic." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"How will we get rid of all this dust with one spell?" He asked incrediously. Amathyst placed a smug look on her face. "It's quite simple, brother dear. We combine our magics, cast float on the dust, and relocate it to outside." She explained. Alex sighed.

"You have the craziest ideas." He told her. "But, then again, this one actually makes sense. I'll go along with it, but on one condition-"

"-If you want to cast the float spell, you may." Amathyst interrupted. Alex grinned.

"Let's get this party started then!" Silver cried.

**_Desert Palace, Library_**

Silver pushed the door open. "Whoah, check out all these cool books!" He softly exclaimed. He ran his hand across them and pulled one off at random. "Forbidden black magic spells from beyond this dimension," the title read. Silver shuddered and put it back hurredly. "I wonder where the window in here is," he wondered out loud as he scanned the room. His gaze rested upon a window above a large statue. "Oh great." He groaned as he began to climb up the statue. Once at the top, he stretched out his hand. "Just a little furthur," he groaned. "Got it." The window swung open, admitting the light. "Whoah!" Silver yelled as he lost his grip of the statue.

THWUMP!

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." Silver apologised as he helped the person he fell on up.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" They growled.

"My name is Silver, and-"

"Silver?!" The figure exclaimed as he threw off his cloak and enveloped Silver in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack!" Silver choked out as he struggled wildly to get free. "Lemmegolemmegolemmego!"

"It's been 15 years, since I saw you last. How is your mother?" They asked.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know my mom?" Silver demanded.

"I'm your father, Kuja." He said.

"Wha?!"

* * *

ShS - Ooooh, I'll leave u with that cliffie, 'cause I'm so evil.

Kuja - FINALLY. It's about time I appeared.

Silver - SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR

ShS - Ok, who gave Silver sugar

Amathyst - (hides lollybag bag behind back and whistles innocently)

Alex - Read and Review !


	8. it's going in a month

Sugar-high Strawberry - Hallo everybody

Audience - Hello Dr Nick

ShS - Huge thanx to CicadaQueen, Prexistence, Dragon lady8, Sycre Liquith XIII, Steeple333, Horse Lovers, Siyengo, XaduurV and Angelz. You all rock! (hands out Silver plushies)

Amathyst - Can I have one (puppy eyes)?

ShS - Awwwww, ok.

Amathyst - Now I have my voodoo doll. (spins plushie around)

Silver - Why do I feel all dizzy?

ShS – I regret to tell you all this (all being anyone who's reading this right now) that I'm taking this story down in a month. I will put it back up under the same name. I'm giving it a complete overhaul. Different storyline and the characters might get different names and personalities. But I will keep all the characters.

Kuja – Even me?

ShS – Of course you. But you'll only make brief appearances.

Kuja – Smarf Pashooo to that.

ShS – Hey, no nicking my quotes.

Silver – Until we meet again, I bid you, adieu.


End file.
